FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates generally to silver alloys, and specifically to sterling silver alloys having improved tarnish resistance, and casting qualities. Preferable this alloy must be moldable and castable with low surface tension to conform to intricate molds. In addition, the alloy should provide a material which does not easily tarnish.